


Genius

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental sibling, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>semua tidak menyangka. Padahal mereka tahu jika dia tidak pernah belajar sama sekali. Namun, mengapa ia mendapat nilai tertinggi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Mungkin banyak yang sudah menduga, apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Melihat suasana kelas 5-jujur yang sedikit ribut seraya menunjuk-nunjuk buku dan berdebat. Yaya dan Ying yang saling sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Angin yang diseret oleh Petir untuk membaca sebuah buku yang agak tebal. Gopal yang memeluk Fang dan Tanah seraya membawa buku agak tebal. Air yang kembali fokus pada bukunya setelah sesaat sebelumnya kepalanya terantuk karena masuk ke alam mimpi. Api yang malah bermain lempar tangkap kapur yang ia ambil dari meja gurunya. Ah, pemandangan biasa untuk Api. Jika anda menduga bahwa kelas 5-jujur akan mengadakan ujian, maka dugaan anda tepat. Mereka sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah hari pertama.

“Ayo anak-anak, duduk di bangku masing-masing. Api, kembalikan kapur-kapur itu.” Ucap Papa Zola yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Hampir seluruh anak panik dan segera kembali ke meja masing-masing.

“Halah..., Chikgu tak akan memakainya juga, kan?” Ujar Api seraya melempar kapur-kapur itu kembali ke tempatnya. Api melipat tangannya dan duduk di kursi lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Petir memijit keningnya sesaat sebelum menjitak kepala Api yang ada di depannya. Api berbalik kesal dan memandang Petir yang menatapnya tak kalah sengit. Api mengusap kepalanya, ia meleletkan lidahnya menyadari kakak pertamanya yang tadi memukulnya.

“Sudah! UJIAN AKHIR KEBENARAN DI MULAI!”

~...~...~...~

Api memantul-mantulkan botol minum kosong di kakinya, seolah-olah botol kosong itu adalah bola sepak. Kelima saudara kembar itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka. Angin yang berwajah pucat karena tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian akhir berada di samping Api. Air dengan wajah setengah mengantuk karena energinya terkuras untuk berpikir. Petir dan Tanah yang sedang berdiskusi mengenai jawaban beberapa soal yang tidak bisa mereka jawab.

“Besok ujian Matematik, ya?” tanya Angin dengan wajah semakin pucat.

“Duh! Benar juga..., haah, tidur siang hari ini gagal deh.” Keluh Air. Ia mengusap kepala belakangnya.

“Angin, pokoknya sampai kau bisa, kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamarku kecuali untuk ke kamar mandi dan makan bersama.” ucap Petir. Tanah tertawa kecil melihat sisi pasrah Angin.

“Api mau belajar bareng aku dan Air tidak?” tanya Tanah. Api menendang botol kosong itu ke sembarang arah dan mengenai seekor kucing yang sedang berjalan.

“Akh! Sorry, Cing! Aku mau bantu atok di kedai saja.” Ucap Api. Ia mengusap-usap badan kucing yang tadi terkena tendangan botolnya. Api tertawa kecil sebelum melepaskan kucing itu.

“Kau mau belajar semalam suntuk lagi, Api?” tanya Petir. Api menaikan lidahnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

“Hati-hati gak naik kelas, lho!” ucap Angin.

“Ngulang tinggal ngulang..., sudah ya! Aku mau ke kedai sekarang.” Ucap Api lalu berlari melewati rumahnya. Petir menghela nafas seraya melipat tangannya.

“Kejadian baru tahu rasa! Sudahlah, aku masih ada tanggung jawab denganmu, Angin!”

“Hehe..., mohon bantuannya, kak.”

~...~...~...~

Tok Aba berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya. Air dan Tanah yang sedang belajar di ruang utama memandang kakeknya itu. Mereka juga khawatir karena Api belum pulang-pulang. Bahkan kata Tok Aba, Api tidak datang sama sekali ke kedainya. Ochoboy, kakak angkat Boboiboy bersaudara pun tak kalah khawatirnya. Ochoboy bahkan membiarkan buku bertuliskan ilmu alam yang seharusnya dipelajari, teronggok begitu saja di atas sofa di samping tempat Air duduk.

Suara tawa Api dari luar pintu membuat Tok Aba segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Api memeluk bola sepak dengan sebelah tangannya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi melambai pada anak-anak kelas 6, yang sudah libur karena sudah mengikuti UPSR. Tok Aba dan Ochoboy berkacak pinggang. Api hanya memandang kakek dan kakak angkatnya seraya tertawa canggung. Api mengaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

“Kau dari mana saja, Api?! Kau ini masih ujian! Belajar sana!” pekik Ochoboy. Tok Aba mengangguk-angguk menekankan, selain karena seluruh perintahnya sudah di ambil oleh cucu angkatnya itu.

“Iya, Kak Ocho.” Ucap Api seraya meletakan bola sepak di samping tempat sepatu. Api melepas sepatunya lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

~...~...~...~

Air menggelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sebenarnya Api lakukan di kamar. Api saat itu sedang telungkup seraya memainkan PSPnya. Buku pelajaran miliknya tersusun rapi di rak buku. Api tertawa kecil seraya asik memainkan PSP dan mendengarkan suaranya dengan headphone. Air melirik Tanah yang memijit keningnya melihat tingkah Api itu.

“Aku yakin, Api gak akan belajar sampai pagi besok.” Ucap Air.

“Panggil Api dengan ‘kak’ donk, Air. Mau diapain lagi? Kalau kita paksa, Api justru lebih galak dari kita. Ayo kita belajar lagi, tadi kau juga tertidur sekitar dua jam.” Ujar Tanah yang menarik Air kembali ke ruang utama. Air meleletkan lidahnya seraya mengusap kepala belakangnya.

~...~...~...~

Entah karena sudah capek atau memang merasa percuma, sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi yang menegur Api untuk belajar. Bahkan sampai minggu ujian berakhir Api terlihat tidak belajar sama sekali. Tentu ada kekhawatiran dibenak keempat kembaran Api kalau Api harus tinggal kelas. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan, hasil ujian dibagikan kepada mereka sebelum mereka mendapat libur ganti tahun ajaran.

“Pagi, murid-murid! Hari ini Chikgu sudah bawa hasil ujian akhir kebenaran kalian! Api, harus chikgu bilang berapa kali untuk tidak memainkan kapur chikgu?”

“Halah, chikgu juga gak akan pakai, kok!” ucap Api seraya melempar kapur-kapur itu kembali ke tempatnya. Membuat nyaris semua murid merasakan de javu.

“Chikgu! Siapa nilai tertinggi?” tanya Ying tak sabar.

“Benar, Chikgu! Aku atau Ying?” tambah Yaya. Papa Zola mendecakkan lidahnya seraya menggelengkan kepala dan jari telunjuk kanannya.

“Sabar anak muda..., nilai tertinggi seangkatan memang berasal dari kelas ini.” Ucap Papa Zola, hal itu membuat Yaya dan Ying semakin berkobar. Api menguap malas, tertular Air yang sudah memasuki alam mimpi. “Tapi, yang mendapatkannya bukan perempuan.”

“FANG!” Yaya dan Ying segera memandang Fang yang duduk di belakang.

“Hei! Chikgu Papa belum bilang kalau aku yang tertinggi!” ucap Fang berusaha mengelak.

“Siapa lagi cowok yang pintar di kelas ini selain kau?” tanya Yaya dan Ying serempak.

“Petir kali!” ucap Fang.

“Sialan kau Fang, jangan membawa-bawa namaku!” Geram Petir. Papa Zola kembali berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Sudah, sudah. Setelah Chikgu bagikan, Chikgu akan kasih tahu. Petunjuknya, memang salah satu dari kelima Boboiboy yang mendapatkannya.” Petir menelan liurnya ketika pandangan Yaya dan Ying kini beralih dari Fang menuju dirinya. Memang, diantara keempat lainnya, Petir yang sampai saat ini terlihat paling menonjol kepintarannya.

“Sudah pasti bukan aku, kan.” Ucap Angin seraya mengambil buku rapor yang dibagikan Chikgu Papa. Angin memeluknya dan merebahkan kepalanya.

“Setidaknya aku yakin Kak Angin akan lulus.” Ucap Tanah yang juga mendapatkan rapornya.

Setelah mendapatkan rapor mereka, Yaya dan Ying segera membuka buku rapor mereka dan tertulis peringkat 2 pada rapor Yaya dan 3 pada rapor Ying. Petir segera menunjukan buku rapornya yang menunjukkan peringkat 4 pada Yaya dan Ying, Fang juga menunjukan buku rapornya pada Yaya dan Ying yang menunjukkan peringkat 6. Yaya dan Ying beralih pada Tanah. Dari kelima Boboiboy bersaudara, selain Petir, Tanah juga terbilang pintar. Tanah menghela nafas dan menunjukan peringkat 5. Yaya melirik Angin dan Air. Air dengan mata berkaca-kaca menunjukkan rapornya yang menunjukkan peringkat 10. Angin sedikit terbelak senang dan menunjukkan peringkat 12 dengan bangganya. Yaya dan Ying saling berpandangan.

“Nilai para Boboiboy dibawah kita berdua semua. Chikgu bohong!” ucap Yaya.

“Kebenaran tidak pernah berbohong. Boboiboy ada lima bukan?” ucap Papa Zola. Yaya dan Ying saling berpandangan, juga keempat Boboiboy. Petir berdiri dan mengambil buku rapor milik Api yang dibiarkan teronggok begitu saja di atas kepala Api yang setengah tertidur. Petir membeku melihatnya. Air dan Tanah ikut memandang rapor Api. Angin sedikit mewek melihatnya. Petir menjitak kepala Api, membuat Api terlonjak dari posisinya.

“Kak Petir apa-apaan sih?! Sakit tahu!”

“Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat peringkat tertinggi seangkatan seperti ini?! Kurang 0,1 dari nilai sempurna? Yang benar saja!” pekik Petir. Yaya dan Ying memekik mendengar perkataan Petir. Api menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Halah..., kalau berbohong yang lebih masuk akal, donk. Kak Petir ada-ada sa....” Petir menempelkan buku rapor Api ke wajah Api.

“Makan nih Bohong!” ucap Petir seraya melipat tangannya. Api menghela nafas dan membaca buku rapornya. Memang tertera peringkat 1 dan ada sertifikat penghargaan juga. Api memandang nama pada buku rapor yang memang tertera namanya. Yaya dan Ying kini merebut buku rapor Api. Benar saja, Api mendapat nilai yang nyaris sempurna.

“Hahaha! Ternyata aku lebih pintar dari pada kau Air! Gak usah pulang ke rumah aja ya, Air. Hahaha!”

“Uuh....” Air mulai mewek. Api memandang Air sejenak lalu memalingkan mukanya dan memberikan tisu pada Air.

“Ish, kakak bercanda, lah! Nih, hapus air matamu!” Tanah hanya tersenyum, Angin tertawa kecil, dan Petir berdeham. Api memandang Air yang sudah mengusap air matanya, Api mengusap kepala Air. “Kerjaanku kemarin cuma main, kok. Kebetulan aja jawabanku benar.”

“Aku tahu, kok. Aku sedih karena aku kecewa dan gagal melihat Api gak naik kelas.”

“APA KAU CAKAP?”

Petir, Angin, dan Tanah langsung memijat kening mereka ketika kedua adik bungsu mereka mulai berdebat. Petir mendengus, ia menarik telinga kedua adik bungsunya, menenangkan mereka dengan cara kasar. Khas Petir. Setelah yakin keduanya tidak akan melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, Petir melepaskan kedua telinga adiknya itu. Petir berbalik, ia memijit keningnya, masih penasaran bagaimana bisa sang adik yang gak pernah belajar itu bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang juga bingung akan hal yang sama.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin ada yang bilang endingnya agak gantung? Saya memang kehilangan ide untuk menyelesaikannya.  
> Dapat ide random waktu ngeliat nilai salah satu nilai mata kuliah saya yang tak terduga. jujur, ini benar-benar terinspirasi dari kegiatan saya di perkuliahan hanya ada banyak penyesuaian dilakukan demi kesesuaian adegan cerita.  
> Dan..., sebenarnya ide awalnya tidak seperti ini.  
> Awalnya mau Air yang dapet peran geniusnya..., Dia 'kan pemalas sangat. Namun, begitu menulis, entah kenapa malah sosok Api yang tertulis. jadi saya putuskan untuk menggunakan Api saja.  
> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
